Alpha and Omega: The Psycho Omega
by Ikran
Summary: When Kate and Humphrey returned, the two packs were in relief as the wedding could go on. Instead of defying pack law, Kate and Garth sealed the deal, causing Humphrey to become a lone wolf. However, that's not who this story is about. After witnessing the two getting married, Lily thought about leaving herself as Humphrey did. Leaving, she did. What will happen to our omega?


**A/N: A&O The Psycho Omega will be redone with an original starting idea instead of being framed for murder. The idea wasn't mine, it came from The-Crazy-Lone-wolf77's Story: Framed.  
It's a great story, check it out. **

**Also, to answer someone's question from a review on my other stories. Yeah, I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I have a problem staying focused on one thing.**

When Kate finally made it home, an uproar of relief and happiness spread throughout the valley. The wedding of the two alpha wolves of the east and west were to get married and unite the packs to prevent a devastating war. Oddly enough, even with the connection, Garth still chose to marry Kate. It's what had to be done, how else was there going to be peace between both packs? Even though she was pretty sure that they could put up a fight to allow the alpha and omega law to be abolished, he still chose her sister. When the wedding was being held, when the two got to the nose rubbing and rubbed their nose to seal the deal, she looked up at the cliffside and saw Humphrey standing there. He probably came back to try and stop it, or maybe he thought she was going to change her mind, but this wasn't the case. As she could see the devasted look in his eyes, he slowly turned away and walked away, rumors were he was leaving for good. She thought about doing the same thing, as the wedding came to a close, the more she thought about leaving the pack. How would she do it? She was a goofy omega, there was no way she was going to survive.

But Garth did teach her some things about being an alpha, she just wasn't good at it...Could she do it? She didn't want to be around here anymore, seeing the wolf she fell for with another wolf was devastating and unfair. After giving it more thought, she knew what she was going to do. Later tonight she was going to leave… or hopefully, get the courage and leave. This was the only option to keep from seeing her beloved taken from her, she had nothing against her sister since she had no choice either, but deep down, this innocent white wolf resented her sister for taking him… They could've done something about this alpha and omega law, but they didn't want to.

Later on that night, Lily walked out of her parents' den and headed towards the train tracks that her sister came from. From there she started walking. While she was walking, she got a funny feeling in her stomach, it was the fear of leaving, but she had to keep it down. This is what she wanted, she didn't want to be here anymore. As she got further and further from the pack, it became harder and harder to not turn around as she was entering territory she wasn't familiar with.

As she kept walking and walking, the fear grew bigger and bigger, she started thinking about what could go wrong. Was her sister marrying the wolf she adored worth the life of a lone wolf? The look on her face was of pure terror, but in the end, her determination was what kept her going. After what felt like hours of walking in the darkness, she felt some vibrations on the steel bars that were under her feet. She stepped off the track and soon enough, coming from the way she was going, she saw the high beams of a train heading her way. When it passed, she saw an open cart on the train. She wanted to get in it, she wanted the train to take her wherever it was heading. Getting on it and letting it take her wherever was exactly what she did.

The Next Morning

"Hey mom, have you seen Lily?" Kate asked walking back into her parents' den.

"I haven't dear. When I woke up, she was gone. I figured she went to play with her omega friends, Candy, and Sweets." She told her.

"...This early?" Kate asked.

"She's done it before sweetie." Eve smiled at her.

"I didn't think omegas got up this early, they tend to sleep in." Kate was a little surprised.

"Some do so they can have a longer time to fool around." Winston told her as he sat beside Eve.

"Huh… you haven't seen Humphrey either have you?" Kate asked her.

"I heard he decided to leave the pack… It's foolish of him, he's only an omega." Winston told her.

"You can't be serious… can you?" Kate asked.

The two nodded their heads in confirmation as Kate looked down, now remembering the time they spent on the train and in Sawtooth. Deep down, she wanted to be with him, but there would've been a whole mess if she chose him. There's no telling what would've happened if she chose him, but it's all in the past now. She made her decision, now whether it was the best decision she ever chose or not. Now she had to find her sister.

When she got done visiting her parents, she went to Sweets den and saw her and Candy snuggled up together. They were still asleep…. So where is she? She walked around the area, even had Garth and a few other alphas help after she looked around for a few hours… Nothing.

"Garth where is she?" Kate asked him.

"I don't know. It can't be that hard to find an omega. Let's start at your parents' den, see if we can find her scent. Come on." He told her.

Why didn't she think of that? Damn it.

The two walked to her parents' den and when they got there, Eve and Winston looked at them with confusion.

"Have you found her?" Eve asked.

"No, we figured we'd follow her scent from here." Garth told them.

"Well, you can try, but I'm sure our scent has covered it up." Winston told them.

"We're gonna give it a shot." Kate told them.

Meanwhile on the train, Lily was laying down, contemplating everything she's done so far. She was nearly hours away from her home on a train ride and maybe a few days if she were to want to walk back. Going back was not an option now, she was already far off due to the train. There's no guarantee getting back home was an option as she'd have to either walk home or wait for another train. She didn't know how much longer she could stay on the train, but the cart she was in had some containers that had frozen meat inside it. She managed to get it open and let some meat thaw out before eating it. Other than that, she was in for a long or short ride, she didn't know.


End file.
